libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Prism Mage
“I see the green of your jealousy, the red of your hatred, and the eternal, icy blue of the fate that awaits you. The end of your story is painted clearly before my eyes.” —Jonathan Ish-Yashee, a prism mage, seconds before trapping his enemy in an unmelting pillar of everlasting ice. Prism At 1st level, the prism mage gains the ability to shape the Aurora Lenses veil with a veilweaver level equal to his class level, increases his total veils shaped by 1, and gains a pool of essence equal to 1/2 his class level (minimum 1). Shaping this veil requires 1 hour of quiet contemplation. At 3rd level and every 7 levels thereafter, the maximum essence capacity of of his Aurora Lenses increases by 1. At 8th level, the prism mage gains the ability to bind veils to his Headband slot. This replaces the arcane school class feature. Pallette Swap (Su) From 5th level on, whenever the prism mage casts a spell with the acid, cold, fire, electricity, or sonic descriptors which deals damage of that type, he may choose to change the type of damage dealt and the corresponding spell descriptor to that of any energy type he currently has chosen for his Aurora Lenses. For example, a prism mage casting a fireball ''spell who chose the cold descriptor when shaping his Aurora lenses could choose to have his ''fireball ''deal cold damage instead, changing the spell’s descriptor from fire to cold accordingly. This is a free action taken as part of casting the spell. The Spellcraft DC to identify spells modified in this manner increases by 2. This replaces the bonus feat normally gained at 5th level. '''Energy Cycling (Su)' Starting at 10th level, whenever the prism mage successfully counters a spell or effect using the counterspelling ability of his Aurora Lenses, he may choose to change the chosen energy or energies of his Aurora Lenses. For example, a prism mage with 3 points of essence invested in his bound Aurora Lenses who chose cold and fire when shaping them could choose to change his chosen energies to electricity and sonic, or cold and sonic, after successfully counterspelling a spell with the cold or fire descriptors. This replaces the bonus feat normally gained at 10th level. Energy Reclamation (Su) From 15th level on, whenever the prism mage attempts to counter a spell using his Aurora Lenses and fails, he instantly recovers 1 point of essence burn. This replaces the bonus feat normally gained at 15th level. Amplification Lens (Su) Upon reaching 20th level, any spell the prism mage casts with a descriptor matching one of the energy types chosen for his Aurora Lenses is automatically has all variable numeric effects maximized as though it was modified with the Maximize Spell metamagic feat. Whenever the prism mage would take damage from a spell or effect dealing the same type of energy damage as one of his chosen energy types with his Aurora Lenses, he automatically takes the minimal possible damage from the effect (for example, a wizard who would take damage from a ''delayed blast fireball ''dealing 20d6 damage would only take 20 points of damage from the effect, regardless of the spell’s actual damage roll). This replaces the bonus feat normally gained at 20th level. Category:Source: Classes of the Lost Spheres: Zodiac